No Matter What
by Ebony-chan
Summary: Inuyasha and company have been able to withstand countless numbers of dangerous battles, but how will they cope Kagome getting Dog allergies? Read to find out. Rated 'PG13' For crude language. Rating may change to 'R' Chapter 8 Up
1. Sneezes

SEQ CHAPTER h r 1Author's Note: This story is an idea that my Brother and I came up with while weeding the front yard. (I don't know exactly how. Oo)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (Simple yet Affective)

No Matter What

Log: 1

It was a bright and sunny spring day at the Higurashi Shrine. The Sakuras were in bloom and the baby animals frolicked about as the petals scattered in the wind. Everything was peaceful.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! The sound of an alarm clock could be heard throughout the upstairs of the Higurashi residence. "Ugggh... Not yet just five more minutes." Said a now seventeen year old girl known as Kagome Higurashi. ""Honey it's time to get up you're going to be late!" Kagome's mom called from behind the girl's door. "What time is it?" The sleepy-eyed girl yawned as she made her way to her dresser. "About 7:40." Came the reply. "NANI?!?!?! I'm going to be late." Kagome screamed as she hurriedly got dressed. "You really should stop turning off your alarm clock in the morning. If you got up instead you would already be eating. Speaking of which, your breakfast is ready." Said Kagome's mother as she walked down the stairs. "I know, I know. But maybe if Inuyasha would let us rest more instead of 24/7 shard hunting I wouldn't be so tired." She thought while grabbing her school bag and racing down the stairs.

Breakfast consisted of a sip of juice and a piece of toast to-go. In fact, Kagome was in such a rush that didn't even notice a certain hanyou sitting at the table when she grabbed her toast. "Bye mom, bye Jii-jan. See you later!" "My word that girl has to learn not to rush." Kagome's mom said while picking up Kagome's forsaken back pack. She turned to Inuyasha who was eating his tenth cup of Ramen. "I know it's rude to ask, but do you think you could bring this to Kagome?" Inuyasha sighed, how was he supposed to say no with out being rude? (Whoa, Inuyasha not being rude? Sorry back to the story) "Feh." He said and took the bag along with a hat and began following Kagome's scent.

Kagome was running as fast as she could. "Come on faster. I can't be late again!" She kept on running until she heard "Hey Wench!" And she skidded to a halt. She turned around to see Inuyasha standing right behind her. "Inuyasha what are you doing here? If it's to take me back, then no. I have school to get to." Kagome stated "What good is going to school with out those crazy spell books of yours?" Inuyasha replied smugly while swing Kagome's book bag back and fourth. "My Bag! How could I forget? Thank you so much Inuyasha! She said and hugged him and then took her bag. Inuyasha was blushing a lot. "Oh sorry I got a little bit excited there." "Feh! Anyways you are coming with me to the feudal ages with me after your school thing is out!" Inuyasha replied. "Grrrr... Fine! I Have to– ACHOO! Get to school now I'm late enough as it is! Bye!"

Kagome sat under a tree eating lunch and thinking. She had started thinking about her math test in two weeks, to school in general, to her grades, to the shard hunt, which of course lead to Inuyasha._ 'Why does he always force me to come back? I mean I have a life here to. I have friends, family, schoolwork, in this time that I have to deal with. Man he can be a pain. Well, at least I get to see Shippo and Sango-chan again. _"I can't believe I've already been gone a week." She spoke her last thoughts aloud. "Been gone away from where a week Kagome?" Asked three voices at the same time. "Erri, Yuka, Ayumi- chan, you startled me. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Kagome pretend scolded. "Sorry. Anyway how are you feeling? Have you recovered form Humidity syndrome?" Said Yuka while she sat down. _'Grampa can't you just use_ _something normal, like Mono for instance?!'_ "Oh yea completely over it." "That's good because I heard that Hojou is going to ask you out again." Erri added. Kagome groaned inwardly. "Look he's coming here now." Ayumi whispered. Another inward groan from Kagome as she went back to eating her lunch. "Higurashi! How are you feeling?" Hojou asked happily as he came to stand next to her. (Yes she is still sitting) Kagome looked up from her half-finished oden."Hey Hojou. I'm doing well." She said sweetly. Hojou then held out Kagome's bag. "I found this in the hallway." Hojou stated simply. "My Bag! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Man I keep forgetting it today– Achoo!" "Are you okay Higurashi?" Hojou was now kneeled next to her and her friends had 'mysteriously' disappeared. "Uh yeah I wonder why I sneezed hey what's that?" She picked up something silver off her back pack. "That looks like dog fur, really long dog fur." "Don't be silly Hojou, you know I don't have a dog!"Kagome med. _'That's not dog fur, it's a piece of Inuyasha's hair! I wonder if he's going bald.'_ "Higurashi, the bell is about to ring!" Hojou told her bringing her out of her thoughts. "AACK! Let's Go then!" She screamed running inside. "Higurashi! Your bag!" Hojou yelled and ran after her, carrying both of their bags with him.

"Ahhh, finally! I thought the school day would never end!" Kagome sighed as she walked into her room. "I think I'll take a bath, oh wait, I don't have time, Three...Two...One!" "Finally! you're back now lets go wench!" Inuyasha said as he hopped on to her window sill. Kagome sighed. "Hang on let me pack first." Kagome said as she ran into he closet and grabbed her overly large yellow back pack. She then ran around her room collecting things. "Okay, I'm done." Kagome said cheerily. "Took you long enough, come on let's go!" Inuyasha said obviously annoyed. "Fine! BYE MOM, JII-JAN, SOUTA!" Kagome grabbed her bag and hopped on to Inuyasha's back. As they jumped out the window and headed toward the well house Kagome started sneezing. Inuyasha put Kagome down beside the well. "You better not be getting sick on me! We have shards to find!" "I'm fine! sneeze it's probably cough just a little cold–" With that she went into a coughing fit and dropped her bag in the process of trying to stabilize herself. The fit finally ended. "Humans are so weak. Come on Kagome!" He grabbed her and jumped into the well. The last thing that was heard before they disappeared to the other side was a shout of "My Bag!" from Kagome.

Author's Note: I need to know if I should keep writing this. So please review or e-mail me at: Thanks a ton! I have the second chapter but I want reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja Ne!

Ebony-chan


	2. Allergy

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Author's Note:** Hey Everybody! It's currently 4:08 A.M. November 2nd. I'M TRULY REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, here's the second Chapter!!!!!!!  
**Disclaimer's Note:** I do not own Inuyasha, But I do own my little chipmunk, Bob.**  
Story Map:** ºBLAHº Recap of last chapter.  
  


*~~~~~@~@~@~~~~~*  
  


**No Matter What  
**Log: 2 ****

º"Fine! BYE MOM, JII-JAN,  
SOUTA!" Kagome grabbed her bag and hopped on to Inuyasha's back. As they  
jumped out the window and headed toward the well house Kagome started  
sneezing. Inuyasha put Kagome down beside the well. "You better not be  
getting sick on me! We have shards to find!" "I'm fine! *sneeze* it's  
probably *cough* just a little cold-" With that she went into a coughing  
fit and dropped her bag in the process of trying to stabilize herself. The  
fit finally ended. "Humans are so weak. Come on Kagome!" He grabbed her and  
jumped into the well. The last thing that was heard before they disappeared  
to the other side was a shout of "My Bag!" from Kagome.º

  
*~@~* 

After once again retrieving her bag, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo, who had come to meet them at the well, were walking down the road to Keade's village where they would meet Sango and Miroku and discuss about where to head next. 

"Kagome!" 

"Sango! Ooooh I have sooo much to tell you!" 

The two sister-like friends greeted each other with a hug. 

"InuYasha!!!!" Miroku let out a high pitched squeal. 

"Miroku!!!!!!!" Inuyasha did the same. 

The guys ran up to each other and hugged sloppily. 

"Like oh my god! I have so much gossip… You know Brett Bretterson? He's the new hot sophomore…" 

"Nononono! Me like first Well, I heard Wendy McNally is like going out with her cousin-" 

Kagome was currently rolling on the ground holding her sides ands laughing like a maniac. 

Sango was much calmer and was now trying to speak and not let her laughter surface. 

"You guys hehehe I think you can *snicker* stop now. Hahahaha. That was really hila- Muwahahahahahahaha!" 

She doubled over in laughter.   
Kagome, who was now standing up and catching her breath was beginning to get a little queasy. 

"You g-guys let's *ACHOO!* go. Before it gets late. *A-achoo!*" 

They all gave her curious looks and were about to ask the same question. Kagome saw this and reacted quickly,   
"NO I AM NOT SICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay no need to get all mad, we were just making sure..." Sango said.

"Gomen Sango-chan, I didn't mean to snap at you guys like that. I know! How about we go to the hot springs as an apology!"  Kagome said cheerfully.

"Great idea Kagome-chan!" Sango agreed.

"Well I think it's a wonderful idea Kagome-sama let me just go tell Keade–" Miroku was cut short by a fist on his head, courtesy of Sango.  "Just stop it you hentai!"

"NO!! Kagome we need to go shard hunting!  You don't have to go to the hot springs!"

"Oh just suck-- *Achoo!* it up Inuyasha! SIT!!"

With That, the girls headed off towards the hot springs.

*~@~*

**Author's Note: **((4 day's later November 6th...)) It has been four days since Ebony-chan started this chapter. I am Midnight Youkai filling in. First of all, it's not that she lost interest, but I'm sleeping over at her house. Also...she dislocated her knee this morning...BUT HAVE NO FEAR MIDNIGHT YOUKAI IS HERE! (Ebony-Chan: I'm here dictating every word!)Sure she is *is lying*. Don't worry. I'll make the plot  least close. CONTINUE!!!!! 

"Oooh! This water feels wonderful!" Kagome exclaimed, sliding into the springs.

"I agree, Kagome-chan," Sango said with a sigh.

"What's wrong Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking,"She said.

"About Kohaku?" Her worried friend asked.

   Sango just nodded. How would she explain what she felt? It was too dangerous and-

"Hey! You're not sneezing anymore!" Sango exclaimed. 

"Huh? Oh! I'm not, am I?" Kagome said.

 A sudden rustling in the bushes drew their attention from the conversation. A new voice suddenly entered the night's air.

"Oi, Miroku! Where are we going?" It asked.

"Quiet, InuYasha, or they'll hear you!" a rushed whisper came.

"What the *ah-ahhh-ahhhh-CHOOOOOO* I think I'm allergic to perverts!" she said with a giggle. __

_'Oh God! Allergic! _No_..._it _couldn't be!'  _

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!HENTAI!!!!!"Sango's scream broke though her thought.

"Sango-chan! What is it? Ahhhh! Miroku! You are so goi- go -ahh -ahhh CHOOOO!-ing to pay!" Kagome shouted.

"Are you sure your not sick?" a voice came suddenly from behind.

"INUYASHA YOU HENTAI!!!!!!! SIT BOY!!!!!"Kagome screamed, then smirked as he hit the ground with a satisfying 'thud'."SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!"

   Meanwhile Sango was busy beating the crap out of a now unconscious Miroku.

"I think our *ahchoo* work here is *ahchoo* done."Kagome sneezed, then picked up her towel.

"That's it!"Inuyasha said whilst getting up."You're going home!"

"I was going home anyway jerk!  And if I am sick I hope you catch what ever I have!  Sit!"

**Author's Note: **Hey sorry for all the A/n's but I'm just writing this to say that this is once again Ebony-chan... Midnight Youkai left hours ago... Any way, yes it is true that on the morning of November 6 2003 ((Yesterday)) I somehow weirdly Dislocated my knee so that the knee cap was all the way on the right side of my right leg.. Gross right?  I thought it was cool I would examined it more if it hadn't hurt like hell! Oh well on with the story.

"KAgome honey are you sure you need to be here?  You seem fine.."  Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter when they were sitting in the local clinic's waiting room.

"I know mom, but I kept sneezing over in the feudal ages... and I just want to make sure." Kagome replied uncertainly

"Okay dear I'm sure everything is fine, it's probably just a cold–"

"Kagome Higurashi?  The doctor can see you now." a secretary came out of the door and called.

"Okay Mom, that's me I'll be out in a bit."

"Okay dear."

Kagome got up slowly and followed the secretary into one of the rooms there KAgome sat on the bed while a nurse came in and checked her blood pressure and temperature.

"Now what are you here for miss Higurashi?"  The nurse asked cheerfully.

"Well I think I just have a cold, I have been sneezing and have been feeling really congested and dizzy.  Not to mention my throat becomes really tight when I'm in certain places."  Kagome listed her symptoms.

"Well, what about fatigue and headaches?" The nurse asked while writing everything down.

"Well I guess I've experienced just a little Fatigue."  

"And what about nausea?" The nurse once again interrogated.

"No not really." The school girl said. _'Man, why do they always have to ask the same questions?  Why not, " Have you coughed up any nuclear waste?" or something like that?_'Kagome giggled at her thoughts. 

"Well, That's all I need to know. The doctor will see you shortly."  With that the nurse closed the door and went off to question some other poor patient.

"Yeah, yeah more like The doctor will see you in an hour."  With that, Kagome took a look around the room and studied the Alphabet poster that was for the toddlers.  

**A** for Apple,                                              **B** for Banana                                                **C **for Carrot

Etc...

"Yea right... it should be P for Pervert, Y for Youkai, J for Jerk.  Oh well, it's not my poster."  Kagome sighed as she sat down on the bed.  

The door to her room opened.

"Hello Miss Higurashi, long time no see."  The female doctor smiled warmly at her patient.

"Hello, Dr. Takahashi."  Kagome greeted the family doctor.

"Okay well let's get down to business.  From what you told the nurse I have come to a conclusion that this is some sort of allergy, so I'm going to run a couple blood tests okay?"

"Okay!" She didn't really care as the doctor stuck the needles in her many times, she had experienced much more pain and blood loss during battles with Naraku.

When the tests were all done, doctor Takahashi said that they would call with the results tomorrow and that she should stay in bed. Kagome and her mother drove home.

That night after dinner went to bed early. She laid awake thinking to herself

_'...I wonder what in the world I could be allergic to? Oh well, I'll find out soon enough.'_

And with that last thought Kagome was pulled into a world of dreams.

*~@~*

It was around noon the next day and Kagome was watching T.V. when the phone rang.

"I'll get it mom!"Kagome yelled as she made her way to the ringing object.

"Hello?"

"Ah Is Miss Kagome Higurashi available?" Came the reply from the other side.

"This is she." Kagome answered cheerfully

"Hello Kagome this is Dr. TAkahashi.  I have the results of your blood tests straight from the lab."

"Oh Okay let me get a piece of paper so I can right them down... okay done." Kagome sat down at her kitchen table with the supplies in hand. 

"Okay Kagome, You do have an allergy, and it's not so severe but it's serious enough."

"Okay what am I allergic to?"

"Well,..." TAkahashi finished.

"Okay thanks for t-t-telling meI'll tell my mom...."

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Y-yes I'm fine."

"Okay then have a good day."

"Bye."

There was a crash as the Higurashi's phone clattered to the floor and Kagome was left standing there wide eyed and in shock, she kept muttering, "it can't be..." over and over again.

*~~~~~@~@~@~~~~~*

**Author's Note:** Bwuahahahahahahah!  Bet none of you can guess what the doctor said.... Anyway that's the second chapter... I'll try to have the third one out Next Sunday... Sorry for the long waits... Please review and tell me what you think! And tell me if I should start on eof those notify lists...

Until Next Time...

**~*Ebony*~**


	3. Piecing Together The Pieces

**Author's Note:Here's** the third Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** By the laws of copy right... I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does!

**Story Map:** ºBLAHº - Recap of last chapter

************

º"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Y-yes I'm fine."

"Okay then have a good day."

"Bye."

**_There was a crash as the Higurashi's phone clattered to the floor and Kagome was left standing there wide eyed and in shock, she kept muttering, "it can't be..." over and over again.º_**

Later that morning…

Kagome laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

'How did this happen?! It's so Ironic! I'm allergic to the one I love, Whoa where did that come from? Do I really love him? I guess I do... but what do I do? I can't believe that I'm allergic to dogs-'

"Oi Wench!" A rough voice broke through her thoughts.

"I-Inuyasha, what are you doing here?!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran to the farthest corner of her room and then held a pillow in front of her face, as if she were hiding from her friend.

"What do you think I'm doing here, it's time to go collect shards you said that you would be back in **one** day, and it's been two! Can't you tell time- hey what are you doing now?" During Inuyasha's daily rant, Kagome had been inching closer and closer to the door of her bedroom, trying hard not to sneeze or cough.

"I just have to g- achoo! Go to the bathroom achoo! I'll be right back!" She said quickly as she ran out of her bedroom, leaving a speechless hanyou.

"Something tells me she's trying to avoid me." Inuyasha said to himself as he began to follow _his_ shard detector.

He found her in the kitchen, organizing her bag while Mrs. Higurashi bustled around a big metal box which was emitting tantalizing smells which made his mouth water.

"Ah, Inuyasha, it's good to see you again." She said as she turned around. "Kagome, if you don't hurry, you'll be late for school." She continued. "I know mom, Inuyasha you'll just have to go back to the Feudal Era. I'll be back after school I promised- achoo! OK! Bye Everybody!"

She said all this eyeing Inuyasha and running out the door.

"Higurashi-san, why does it seem like Kagome is avoiding me?" Inuyasha asked when he'd finally realized that Kagome had left.

"So I'm not the only one who noticed. Take a seat." Kagome's mother said as she began setting the table and nodded towards a chair. "Did you say anything to her that might have offended her?"

"I'm not sure." He said grudgingly.

"Well, when did this start?" The older woman prodded.

"It all started when she caught that cold back in the Feudal Era… She returned home and now won't come near me. Did the cold mess with her brain or something?" the depressed dog hanyou asked.

"Cold? Kagome said the doctor's diagnosis was a severe allerg- oh no…." Mrs. Higurashi's mind was quick to put together the peaces. "Inuyasha, I want you to sit down."

"Higurashi-san, I'm already sitting down."

"Oh yes, well then hold on to something. You see, it's not that Kagome is avoiding you. From what you've told me and from what Kagome told me, I have come to the conclusion that Kagome Is allergic to dogs… and that includes you." She gave Inuyasha a minute to let this sink in.

"No, no she can't be! What Gods hate me so much to let this happen?! Oh the woe! Oh the agony! Why oh why me? Hey Higurashi-san?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes dear?"

"What does allergic mean?"

"Thank gosh Math is over, I'll never understand that if my life depended on it. At least now I can relax." Kagome sighed to herself as she began to head to fifth period, lunch.

"Higurashi!" A voice sang.

"Oh no. Why now. Greetings Hojou-kun." As she said that she turned aotround and came face to face with our favorite dense idiot.

"Higurashi! I'm glad to see that you, my sweet, are back to good health. Here are some medicated Zori Sandals… they are said to reduce a headache. I hope you, my darling will use them."

"Thank you Hojou-kun, they're… lovely. Well, I must be getting to lunch."

"Wait! I mean I'll walk you down." They began walking together.

"Honey, I was also wondering if you would possibly go to the movies with me on Saturday, if you're feeling well."

"Hojou-kun I'm sorry I'm busy."

"Well, what about Sunday?"

"I can't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Are you-"

"Hojou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Give it a rest! Yes I'm certain! I don't want to go out with you, I don't want you calling me Honey or whatever! You're a dense idiot who can't seem to get it through his skull!"

"Are you certain, my pet?"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Kagome stomped on his foot and ran out of the school. This was just too much.

"So let me get this straight. I'm going to kill Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, trying to get this whole matter to make sense.

"No, not intentionally, Inuyasha. A certain dander or chemical that dogs give off is what will kill her… if she gets too close and stays around them long enough."

"But all she was doing was sneezing. That doesn't seem very fatal." Inuyasha argued.

"I called the doctor about that. What she said was that it will start out as only a minor allergic reaction at first. And then it will start to get worse." Kagome's mother reasoned.

"But what are we going to do about shard hunting?!" Inuyasha yelled exasperated.

"I'm not quite sure... perhaps I should go get Kagome from school and-" She was interrupted as her daughter ran in through the door mumbling something about an isosceles triangle and dense school boys.

"Hi mom… I couldn't stand it at school, because Hojou-" Kagome started.

"Higurashi- san may I?" Inuyasha interrupted.

Kagome's mother only nodded.

Kagome watched the exchange. "What's going on her- Hey!" She screamed as Inuyasha dragged her upstairs by her arm and flung her on her bed momentarily sitting down next to her.

He got up and walked over to the door, closed and blocked it. "Kagome? We need to talk."

To be continued…

****

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry about the horrendous lateness of this chapter. It sure has been a while. I've been having family problems which are almost resolved as of now. So I'll try to be updating every weekend and I'll try for two chapters this weekend but I can't promise anything. Oh! And please review!

Until Next time…

This is Ebony-chan, signing out!


	4. We Need To TAlk About A Lot Of Things

**Author's Note:** Here's the fourth chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** By the almighty laws of copy right, I do not own Inuyasha!

**Story Map:** ºBLAHº - Recap of last chapter.

****

_º"Higurashi- san may I?" Inuyasha interrupted. _

_Kagome's mother only nodded. _

_Kagome watched the exchange. "What's going on her- Hey!" She screamed as Inuyasha dragged her upstairs by her arm and flung her on her bed momentarily sitting down next to her. _

_He got up and walked over to the door, closed and blocked it. "Kagome? We need to talk."º _

"What do you mean?" Kagome said innocently as she put a pillow over her mouth just as she had done earlier that morning.

"Kagome, are you allergic to me?" Inuyasha asked as he came over and gently took the pillow away from her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"How do you know…. What that even means Inuyasha?" Kagome countered with another question.

"Your mom told me, now stop trying to change the subject! Are you or are you not allergic to me?! Kagome this will affect both of our futures! I need to know the truth!"

"You can't handle the truth! That your oh so precious shard hunter can't go bck and find you any more shards. That your oh so needed shard detector can't be there for you to torment. Or that I can't be there for you to shatter my heart when I see you with Kikyou! Yes, Inuyasha! Yes I am allergic and I don't plan on dying because of a some freak attack anytime soon. And finally I have an excuse to stop having my heart torn out of my body and being stomped on everyd-"

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha said as he proceeded to do the unthinkable. He pressed his lips full on hers. It may have only lasted for a second but it had happened Inuyasha _kissed_ Kagome.

_'He just kissed me…. Inuyasha kissed me, Inuyasha kissed me, Inuyasha kissed me, Inuyasha kissed me, Inuyasha kissed me, Inuyasha kissed me…' _Were the only thoughts racing through Kagome's mind as she broke into a wheezing and coughing fit.

Inuyasha on the other hand looking about as red as a cherry dipped in blood, began to feel the immense guilt of putting Kagome through her allergic reaction.

"Are you alright?! I'll go get your mother." He said as he began to get up.

"Wait!" She wheezed.

"You think you're going to get away with that?! Why did you kiss me?" She began to speak more clearly.

"Kagome, not now, you're sick." Inuyasha tried to get her to lie down.

"Inuyasha we need to talk."

"We will, but not right now, you get some rest." With that said, the hanyou went outside to clear his head.

Out in the shrine yard our favorite do Hanyou could be found resting on his favorite branch of the Goshinboku, in what looked like deep thought. But as usual he was really asleep.

DREAM SEQUENCE 

Inuyasha can be seen standing at the bottom of the Goshinboku mulling over what had occurred between Kagome and himself.

_"Why did I kiss her?"_

_When all of the sudden appears an old man with long silver hair and amber eyes much like Inuyasha's, he was wearing peasant clothes and a raggedy Technicolor dream coat._

**_"You know perfectly well, why you did what you did, sonny boy."_**

_'What? Who are you and what's with the nick name?'_

**_"When I first appear, I seem delirious, but when explained I'm nothing serious, but would you buy yourself a child, I mean you should know why you kissed Kagome."_**

_Bewildered, Inuyasha continued to interrogate the stranger. "How do you know her name old man?"_

**_"It's good to see that you are protective of the one you love." The said old man stated with an all knowing smile._**

_"I don't know what you're talking about old man, but I suggest you stay out of other people's business before I get really angry." Inuyasha began to raise his voice._

**_"Tell her how you feel, boy. Believe me Love can and will conquer all. Tonight is the night to tell her; she won't be affected tonight. Remember that son." _**_With a slight chuckle at Inuyasha's confused face, the old man faded away as Inuyasha was brought back to reality, as he ever so gracefully fell out of the tree._

END DREAM SEQUENCE 

"What the heak?! I never fall out of trees, what's going on?" It was just then that Inuyasha noticed the he now had ebony locks of hair cascading down his back. He inspected his hands and mouth, no fangs or claws. "Crap, I forgot about the new moon." He said quietly.

"I sure slept a while… hmmm smells like Higurashi-san is cooking." Inuyasha said to himself as he followed his nose to the kitchen. However, he was pleasantly surprised to see none other than the object of his thoughts bustling around the kitchen, her family nowhere in sight. "Ah! Inuyasha! There you are, would you mind setting the table for me?" Kagome asked gently as she turned around.

"Uh sure, hey why are there only two place settings?" He eyed her curiously.

"Oh. My family went out tonight so it's just you and me. Which is actually kind of convenient because now we can talk. After dinner, we're going to talk… about my future, possibly our future."

****

**Author's note:** Okay! That ends chapter five… I put in a tiny bit of fluff for you guys, and of course added in a bit of the mysterious man character from the play, Into the Woods, if you haven't seen it, see it! It's an awesome play! Well please review! Chapter 5 should be up, at latest Sunday… Until then,

This is Ebony-chan, Signing out!


	5. For Better Or For Worse?

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** As I am a follower of the law I now publicly state that do NOT own Inuyasha. He rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, the creator and author.

**Story Map:** ºBLAHº - Recap of last chapter.

BLAH - Japanese term with matching meaning at end of story.

****

_º"Ah! Inuyasha! There you are, would you mind setting the table for me?" Kagome asked gently as she turned around. _

_"Uh sure, hey why are there only two place settings?" He eyed her curiously. _

_"Oh. My family went out tonight so it's just you and me. Which is actually kind of convenient because now we can talk. After dinner, we're going to talk… about my future, possibly our future."º _

Inuyasha gulped. "Our future?"

"Yes, but enough about that, that's for after dinner. Right now I need to know whether or not you want soy sauce on your rice or not." Kagome changed the subject strategically.

"Oh, uh yea sure. So, what else are we having?" Inuyasha asked, as he could smell a variety of appetizing aromas coming from just about everywhere in the kitchen.

"Well, we had a lot of food, since I just went shopping so I made, Okonomiyaki, Maguro and Ika Sashimi, Wasabi, Tsukimi Udon, and Ramen of course!" Kagome said cheerfully as she began to scoop out the different foods onto several different serving dishes.

"Kagome we're never going to eat all of that." Inuyasha said once he had digested just what Kagome had said.

"It's not just for us, once we eat here, we're going to save it and bring it back to the Feudal Era tonight. We need to discuss with the others what to do about my condition." Kagome explained.

"You make it sound as though I got you pregnant." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome's eye twitched. "Would you mind repeating that?"

"Don't hurt me, it was just the way you said that, phrasing it with "my condition." Anyway your condition doesn't seem so fatal to me. I mean look you've been near me all night and you haven't sneezed once. I don't trust the healers in your time, they don't know what they're talking about."

"Inuyasha, baka! Have you already forgotten that you're human tonight?! And besides I think that my doctor is correct My once only sneezes have turned into wheezes and coughs as well." Kagome stated. Inuyasha was about to argue when a loud ringing caught him off guard causing him to jump at least five feet into the air and hit his head on the kitchen ceiling lamp. "Shit! What the hell was that?!" He cursed.

"Relax Inuyasha, it's just the phone." Kagome replied and then went off to answer the constant ringing machine. Inuyasha being as curious as a three year old followed her into the living room where she was holding a plastic blob to her ear. And was speaking into it.

PHONE CONVERSATION ((One sided)) 

"Hello? Oh! Dr. Takahashi, how are you?

I'm fine.

Yea they've been getting a bit worse with Inuyasha in the house.

Oh… I didn't tell you about him? Ummm… he's my, dog! Yea that's it. He can be a pest but I don't want to get rid of him."

Inuyasha growled at this.

"I know that my allergy is serious but-- but we've had him for so long…

A treatment? Really? Yea. Ok. I'll see you tomorrow.

What? Why can't Inuyasha be inside of the house?

But-

Yes, but-

Ok. Fine I'll see you tomorrow."

END PHONE CONVERSATION 

"What was that all about, and why am I your dog?!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Oh. Inuyasha, I have wonderful news! There may be a treatment. Come we have to discuss this with every one!" Kagome ran off to pack the food, even though none of them had eaten and left Inuyasha to follow in her wake.

After packing up all of the food and keeping out a tiny bit for themselves, Kagome and Inuyasha climbed down the ladder into the Bone Eater's Well, picnic baskets in hand. After reaching the Sengoku Jidai, they started to head off towards the village.

"So Kagome, what kind of treatment is it?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Actually I'm not sure… the treatment it self isn't fully ready to be sold yet… I'll kind of be an experiment." Kagome said unsurely.

"You mean you don't even know what the stuff will do to you? DO you know how dangerous that is?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha I am fully aware of tha- achoo! We'll discuss-cough- this later. Wheeze."

"Kagome what's wrong? I'm human right now... the only other… Sesshomaru! Show yourself!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome continues to have an attack as the demon lord himself steps out of the shadows.

"Sesshomaru, wheeze, why now?" Kagome tried to speak, was it just her or was her throat getting tighter?

"What's wrong with your wench little brother?" Sesshomaru asked in his bone chilling tone.

"Sesshomaru, I'll fight you anytime you want just not here, not now." Inuyasha said pushing away his anger and trying tom compromise.

"Cough, Cough I-Inuyasha. Wheeze" Kagome stumbled, her vision was becoming blurry why couldn't she get enough air?

"Kagome! Sesshomaru. I'm going to the village." Said Inuyasha as he went to pick up the struggling girl only to be blocked by his half brother.

"You will go no where until I know the limits of your strength, during the night of the full moon.

"Sesshomaru back off now!!!!!!!!!!! I don't have time for this!" Inuyasha tried to move around The other demon, only to struck at by the said demon's poison claw.

_'why can't I breathe?! Somebody help me! Inuyasha help me!'_ But Kagome, not possessing the power to communicate telepathically, could do nothing but wheeze and cough… her final word was a call out to the one who always saved her… "Inuyasha!" And she gave in to the darkness that soon surrounded her.

"Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha never saw the figure that was Sesshomaru just about to strike or the familiar silhouette that was on the horizon.

****

**Author's Guide to Japanese:**

**Okonomiyaki** - A mixture between pancake and pizza.

** Sashimi - **thinly sliced, raw seafood.

· · **Ika – **Squid

· · **Muguro – **Tuna

**Wasabi** - Japanese horseradish. ((Usually a condiment for Sashimi or Sushi.))

**Udon** - thick Japanese noodles.

· · **Tsukimi Udon**: "Viewing moon" Udon (the yolk of an egg represents the moon)

**Ramen** - a noodle dish that was originally imported to Japan from China.

** Baka** – Idiot, stupid, moron.

**Author's Note:** Oh the suspense! Well that's the end of chapter 5. Please review you guys… I feel sad. Does no one care enough to review these days? Anyway, chapter 6 should be up no later than Sunday. Please review! Until next time!

This is Vagabond, signing out!


	6. Rescue!

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, the person who originally created the show, and manga.

**Story Map:** ºBLAHº - Recap of last chapter.

BLAH - Japanese term with meaning at end of the chapter.

****

**_º_**_Sesshomaru back off now!!!!!!!!!!! I don't have time for this!" Inuyasha tried to move around The other demon, only to struck at by the said demon's poison claw. _

_'why can't I breathe?! Somebody help me! Inuyasha help me!'__ But Kagome, not possessing the power to communicate telepathically, could do nothing but wheeze and cough… her final word was a call out to the one who always saved her… "Inuyasha!" And she gave in to the darkness that soon surrounded her. _

_"Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha never saw the figure that was Sesshomaru just about to strike or the familiar silhouette that was on the horizon.º_

"Inuyasha prepare to die!" Stated Sesshomaru as he extended his claws preparing to rip his brother in two. Inuyasha turned around from his spot next to Kagome and attempted to block he knew, however, that with him being human, the effort was futile. Just when was just about to become a bloody mess…

"Hiratikostu!" Shouted a familiar voice as the oversized boomerang came into site, and knocked an unsuspecting Sesshomaru into a near by tree.

As expected the owner of the obese weapon along with her three companions came into view. "Inuysaha! There you are! Shippo smelt you Kagome's bl-" She gasped "Kagome! What happened to her?! I'm taking her back to Kaede's Miroku Shippo help me get her on to Kirara!"

She received no answer as Inuyasha was trying to dodge all of his brothers blows while looking for an opening.

"Sesshomaru! I'll admit I can't fight you now! We'll finish this later!" Inuyasha said hurriedly as his brother let him go in shock that his stubborn-as-a-rock brother had actually admitted defeat.

"Kaede! I need to get Kagome back to her time now! Her mother will help her!" The angry, frustrated and worried hanyou yelled as picked up the girls limp figure, she was barely breathing, if at all, and she had nothing but five more minutes, at most of life left.

Once in Kagome's Era, sped into her house. "HIGURASHI-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What is it? Oh my god! Souta quick the Epi-pin!" Inuyasha watched as Kagome's brother came down with a little yellow box, inside was a sharp needle like thing. With out hesitation, Kagome's mother jammed it into her daughters thigh. "Souta, call 911, now!" Shre said after a minute.

"Will she be ok?" Inuyasha asked, uncertain. "I'm not sure, she was on the brink of death." All of the sudden their were sirens, Inuyasha jumped and made for guarding the door, when all of the sudden Paramedics and policemen barged through.

"What the hell?!" Came the Hanyous sudden call. "She's in here!" Mrs. Higurashi called and the whole procession ran into the room. Souta, pulled Inuyasha aside to tell him what was going on.

After checking the to make sure all of her vitals were working, the unconscious Kagome was put into the ambulance where they whisked, she and her mother off to the hospital.

Inuyasha was thoroughly pissed at not being able to go and had Souta climb his back in pursuit of the white, flashing, moving, box that Kagome was in.

They met Kagome's mother's worried face in the lobby of the hospital.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked as soon as he had the chance. "She's in the Emergancy room. Let's go up and wait in the waiting area. There you have to tell me what exactly happened and in detail. Inuyasha nodded as they made their way up the stairs. Souta staying silent just thinking about his sister.

It was about two hours later when Kagome had been let out of the ER and placed in a normal Hospital room, she had yet to regain consciousness. Inuyasha had told her mother the story from when Kagome started to sneeze, to when he had arrived at her house. To say Mrs. Higurashi was shocked at the prospect of Inuyasha and his brother trying to kill each other, was an understatement, but right now she had other things to think about.

"Higurashi-san?" "Yes, Inuyasha?" She replied. "Well Kagome talked to her healer today and they said that they may have a treatment for her. But when I asked her about it, she said that it wasn't fully complete and that it would be tested on her, isn't that dangerous?" He asked.

"Oh my, well, I had know idea she was going to put herself at such a risk. She must really like you guys in the feudal era. Sure it's unsafe of her to have things tested on her, but I'm sure that's safe enough that it won't be fatal. If she's willing to put her self at such a risk. I think I'll let her do it. She should start making decisions for herself." Kagome's mom said and sighed. "I just hope that she's going to be alright."

Just as Inuyasha was about to say something. The doctor walked out and announced that any family members that wished to see Kagome could.

Inuyasha reluctantly sat down and Souta eyed him as he and his mother began to follow the doctor. "Come on Inuyasha, I consider you family!" He said merrily.

Grateful for this, Inuyasha got up and followed the much younger boy, his mother and the healer. What he saw when he entered the room which they said Kagome was in, horrified him. Kagome was indeed in the room, motionless on the hospital bed. But what disgusted him the most her was of the tubes going this way and that in and out of her body, Taking out blood, putting in liquid to keep her properly hydrated and all the wires hooked up to a huge glowing box, making a steady blip everytime a triangle appeared, almost like a heartbeat.

"Higurashi-san? What have they done to her?" Inuyasha asked still shocked at the site that lay before him.

"Inuyasha this will help her get better." Souta tried to explain.

"Better? Better?! How the heak will sticking things inside of her and taking away her blood help?!" He nearly yelled, his frustration rising. He went over to the bed. "May I have a minute alone with her?" Mrs. Higurashi only nodded, and dragged Souta out of the room.

The depressed Hanyou began to talk to his supposedly unconscious companion "Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry, I couldn't get you away from Sesshomaru. If you die, I'll never forgive myself. You brought out a side of me that I never knew existed. I can open up a bit more now. I understand that not everybody is out to get me. You showed me that. You are very special to me Kagome. And I know I don't often show it but, I care about you more than anything, More life, more than the jewel. Kagome, I love you. Please don't die." He sighed in frustration _'The one time I have enough courge to tell her, she's unconscious.'_ He took her hand in his. _'Wait, a minute did her fingers just curl around mine? Could she be awake-'_

"Inuyasha?" Came Kagome's weak voice. "Did you really mean all that?"

****

**Author's Note:** Yay! Fluff! I put in a lot more than I originally was going to. And my plot for this chapter did not go as planned at all! I like the way it came out anyway. The next chapter should be up by next Sunday, latest! Please tell me what you think! Oh! And if anyone =was wondering why the last chapoetr was signed Vagabond, that is my username on I forgot to change it before posting here. That's about it. Until Next time! This is Ebony-chan, signing out!


	7. Recovery Time

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I, Ebony-chan, do not own any of the Inuyasha, the show or any of the characters.

**Story Map:** ºBLAHº - Recap of last chapter.

BLAH - Japanese term with meaning at end of chapter.

****

_ºThe depressed Hanyou began to talk to his supposedly unconscious companion "Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry, I couldn't get you away from Sesshomaru. If you die, I'll never forgive myself. You brought out a side of me that I never knew existed. I can open up a bit more now. I understand that not everybody is out to get me. You showed me that. You are very special to me Kagome. And I know I don't often show it but, I care about you more than anything, More than life, more than the jewel. Kagome, I love you. Please don't die." He sighed in frustration 'The one time I have enough courage to tell her, she's unconscious.' He took her hand in his. 'Wait, a minute did her fingers just curl around mine? Could she be awake-'_

_"Inuyasha?"__ Came Kagome's weak voice. "Did you really mean all that?"º_

"Ah! Kagome! You- you're not supposed to be awake- you weren't a D-gah! You weren't supposed to hear any of that!" Inuyasha stumbled in frustration.

"Inuyasha, I need to know, did you mean that? Because I lo-" Kagome was interrupted when a loud pounding on the door was heard. "Come in." Kagome said weakly.

"Kagome you're awake! I have good news. Oh. Who's this." Came the familiar voice of none other than… Dr. Takahashi.

"Oh! Doctor how are you. Oh this is I-Yash. He's a close friend."

"Very close friend." Inuyasha corrected, in a very protective manner. "Well, I'm going to have to ask him to step outside for a second. This is for the patient only." Inuyasha growled. Kagome didn't want him to go all over protective but it had already started.

"It's ok Yash, I'll be fine." She tried to reason with him.

_'She can't be fucking serious there is no way that I'm going to leave her with the people who put all of these things into her!'_ Inuyasha thought angrily, but after seeing the glare that promised many 'sits' later, if he didn't leave, he changed his mind.

Once Inuyasha had shut the door securely behind him, Dr. Takahashi began to speak. "Now Kagome, I want you to understand what happened tonight nearly took your life." Kagome tried to say something but Dr. Takahashi silenced her and told her to listen to everything that she had to say. "You had just above a five percent chance of living. Whatever type of dog caused this kind of reaction is just what we need. You see, I believe that if we slowly and steadily enter some of the dog blood with some medications, and it should help you build up a major immunity to this allergy."

After digesting all of this and realizing that _now_ was when she was supposed to voice her opinion, she spoke. "well, that's an interesting treatment, but do you need the exact blood of the de- er dog, that gave me the reaction?" Kagome asked realizing now how impossible it would be to get Sesshomaru's blood.

"Actually yes, you would. We need the blood that gave you the worst reaction. Don't get me wrong! Don't kill the poor animal, just prick it's paw and get me a teaspoon. Well, that's about it. Call me when you have the sample. I'll be checking up on you regularly. Oh, you should stay overnight here. You can leave first thing in the morning. I'll go tell your family the situation."

Kagome groaned as soon as the medical expert left the room. How was she supposed to get the blood? Was she just supposed to walk up to the demon lord and say: "Oh hey old pal! Hold sill one second as I make you bleed into this cup?" Yea. That would work…. But she'd be dead before she got one drop. She sighed and decided that sleep was a good idea.

Just as she had begun to nod off, Inuyasha's loud laugh was heard at her doorway. She cracked her groggy eyes open, but they weren't slits for long. They widened to the size of base balls when she registered what was going on in her doorway.

There was Inuyasha, the gruff, all mighty, rude, arrogant, and jerk Inuyasha, who never smiled always smirked, leaning on the door way for support as he was cracking up uncontrollably, he was laughing so hard he began to turn blue because of lack of oxygen.

When he saw Kagome, began to calm down and walked over to her. Once he stopped laughing, he began to speak, but he was still, grinning like a madman. "Thank you Kagome." he said, seriously. "I finally have an excuse to kill my brother! This is probably the happiest day of my life!"

Without thinking he leaned down and kissed the already stunned to the point of almost having a heart attack, Kagome on the cheek and then proceeded to do a little jig around the room.

"Inuyasha, we don't have to get all of his blood… just tiny bit." Kagome tried to burst Inuyasha's bubble, not to harshly.

"Feh. I say we should be safe and spill all of his blood!"

"Inuyasha…Hey, where's mom and Souta?" Kagome inquired, losing her original train of thought.

"Oh. They went home, they didn't want to disturb you. They will bring some fresh clothes in the morning.

"Oh. Why are you here?" Kagome asked. "keh. Stupid woman, you ythink I'm going to leave you here alone? Who knows what they'll do to you—" A loud shriek broke through his sentence.

"KAGOME!" Came the cry of the ever famous trio, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Inuyasha was promptly shoved to the back of the room as the three girls crowded around her bed.

"We know your almost always in the hospital, but when your mom said because of a severe allergy attack, we grew suspisious." Eri began.

"We asked how severe" Yuka continued

"and heard Souta say in the background that you almost died!" Ayumi did as well.

"And we came rushing over!" They all finished.

"Hello to you too. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi. It's very nice that you came to visit me, but I'm kind of tired so…" Kagome didn't want to be rude she just wanted to talk to Inuyasha, about how he had kissed her, now twice.

"But Kagome! What are you allergic too?" Yuka pressed.

"Hey you wenches leave her alone she needs her rest!" Inuyasha shouted fed up with being ignored. All three girls turned to look at him and gasped.

"Hey Kagome… who's that?"

****

**Author's Note:** I told you that I'd have it up by Sunday. I'm going to continue updating on the weekends because my school starts Tuesday… BUT if you review a lot I'll put up a bonus chapter on Monday, in the spirit of Labor day! So please Review! Until next time!

This is Ebony-chan, signing out!


	8. Dense Ones anad War and Peace

1Author's Note: Here's the eighth chapter!1 Disclaimer: I, Vagabond, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, or the plot of the original show. Story Map: ºBLAHº - Recap of the last chapter. BLAH - Japanese term with meaning at the end of the chapter.

º"But Kagome! What are you allergic too?" Yuka pressed.

"Hey you wenches leave her alone she needs her rest!" Inuyasha shouted fed up with being ignored. All three girls turned to look at him and gasped.

"Hey Kagome… who's that?"º

"Uh um He's my-" She was interrupted.

"He's not that arrogant, selfish, bossy, two-timing boy friend of yours is he!" Eri accused.

"Well, um…" Kagome began.

"Who's selfish, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curious and a little hurt.

"Aww… Inuyasha that was a long time ago when Kik-" Kagome began to explain.

"Don't even say her name. She's out of the picture I want you to know that, you know we haven't really talked about well, you know." Inuyasha hinted, he needed to know did she love him?

"Inuyasha… I lo-"

"Higurashi!" An oh so familiar voice sang.

"Oh no Hojou." The said boy walked over and promptly shoved the already annoyed Hanyou out of the way. Eri Yuka and Ayumi have seemingly disappeared.

"Higurashi, my darling! How your face shines with a radiance more powerful than the sun itself! I heard that you had gotten sick and rushed over here as soon as I could.

"Hojou… how many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me pet names… I hate you." Kagome growled, truly angry for having her moment with Inuyasha interrupted yet again, and this time by the last person that she'd like to see.

"What ever you say dearest! Say, who's this?" Hojou said popping out of his little fantasy world enough to notice the outraged hanyou picking himself off the floor and walking straight up to the idiot.

Taking Hojou by the collar Inuyasha began his rant.

"Who are you fool! Why are speaking to Kagome like that? Can't yousee sheis trying to rest!" Kagome stayed silent.

Hojou puffed up his chest and said the worst four words that he could have said to Inuyasha right then "She. Is. My. Woman."

"Your women eh? That's why she looks like she's about to kill you with that book she's about to whack you with." Came the reply of the angered but amused hanyou.

Ina matter of seconds, a copy of War and Peace was promptly dropped on Hojou's head, knocking him out cold. Kagome called in a nurse to take the unconscious boy away.

"Hey Kagome, when do we go back to the Feudal Era?" Inuyasha asked, he had stayed silent since the descend of War and Peace and was now bringing up the issues which had kept him silent.

"Well, I don't think I can go back with you when you're a dog…"

"However, can you go back and get Sesshomaru's blood?" KAgome asked, her eyes pleading.

Inuyasha looked at her his eyes filled with disbelief. "Are you crazy, of course I will… tomorrow, when you're home and in bed."

KAgome giggled. "Thank you Inuyasha." She yawned and pulled the covers on the hospital bed over her chest.

Inuyasha bent down and brushed away the hair from her face. "I'll be happy to do it." He whispered, his voice husky. "For now you should get some rest." He gently suggested.

Kagome's once relaxed face tightened with frustration. "No Inuyasha, I want to know why you kis-" Inuyasha stiffened.

"Kagome?" There was a quiet knock on the door.

Inuyasha opened the door and KAgome's mother entered the room smiling softly. "It's almost sunrise Inuyasha. I came to warn you both. You should probably get going."

Inuyasha nodded and headed towards the door. Pausing in the doorway he said, "Good Bye Kagome get better, I will get the, well… You know."

"Mom? Inuyasha won't be able to visit me until the next new moon will he?" Kagome asked sadly.

Mikumi, Kagome's mother sighed. "Kagome, he'll be able to visit you sooner if you get medication and get healthier. To do that, You need rest.get some rest." She kissed her daughter and left the room.

Although she may have seemed solemn, inside, Mikumi was jumping for joy. 'Oh! I do hope my grandchildren will have doggie ears.' Was one of the many thoughts running through her buzzing mind.

Five hundred years in the past, Inuyasha climbed out of the Bone Eater's well, to be greeted with the anxious and worried faces of his friends.

Before Inuyasha could open is mouth, he had the wind knocked out of him by a bawling fox demon.

"Waaaaahhhhhh! Where's KAgome! She's not Dead is she! Waaaah! Where is she? Where is she!" Shipo cried, pounding his fists on Inuyasha's chest.

"SHippo! Get a hold of yourself! Hey! Hey! Don't use my hakama as a tissue!" He groaned. Sango couldn't take it anymore. "Well! How is she!" She all but screamed.

"Yes, how is Kagome-sama?" Miroku inquired.

Inuyasha looked at his companions and sighed. "She'll be alright. But if that happens again.. she might not be."

Sango's eyes widened. "They could not cure her in her time? I thought that their superior medicines would be able to heal her."Miroku, however, asked the question that Inuyasha was hoping to hear.

"What can we do?" Shippo, still sniffling managed to mutter. "Yea how can we help her?"

Inuyasha smirked.'Here comes the fun part.' HE thought. Then looking at his friends he began to explain the plan. "It just so happens, we have a job to do…"

Author's Note: Boo! I surprised you didn't I? I bet you all thought this story was dead, well it's not! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update more regularly!

To my deear I"M SO SORRY THAT I DID NOT POST THIS WHEN I FINISHED IT! I'll work on getting the next chap aat straight away, and I'll email all of you Love to all of my readers and reviews

+ E b o n y - c h a n +


End file.
